


A Collection of Supercorp Drabbles

by glitterprison



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Kara Danvers, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Lena Luthor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I am Supercorp Trash, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, Supercorp Drabbles, Supercorp Minifics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprison/pseuds/glitterprison
Summary: Just a compilation of Supercorp drabbles/oneshots from random lists of prompts, some dialogue, some not. (The more you prompt me, the more there will be to come) Feel free to send me your own requests at real-lifekaradanvers.tumblr.com :) Happy Supercorp reading <3





	1. “When I’m with you, I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 15. “When I’m with you, I’m home.”

Life had taken so much from Kara Zor-El. Over the years, the world had forced a multitude of changes upon her. But Lena Luthor always made Kara feel like she was right where she belonged.

“I really love you.”

Kara’s impromptu declaration abruptly drowned out the surrounding sounds coming from the movie she and Lena were watching. Her gaze had switched about fifteen minutes ago from the screen to the other woman who was sitting beside her. Kara’d been studying Lena’s features, turning thoughts over in her mind, feeling her heart swell as she admired the face she now had memorized. After Kara spoke, there was a moment of hesitation before Lena turned to look at her. _Kara really loved her. Had she heard that right?_

“Y-You do?” Lena asked.

“Of course.” Kara’s eyes widened with intensity, as if the words were something she’d said to Lena before and couldn’t believe her girlfriend was questioning. Lena was speechless, but Kara had no problem filling the silence.

The blonde turned to face Lena on the couch and crisscrossed her legs. “And I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. _You_ — thinking about you, and how when I’m with you, I’m home.”

Tears pricked at Lena’s eyes. It was so _Kara_ to wait until they were forty seven minutes into the movie they were watching to spontaneously interrupt it and declare her love for her, for the first time ever, nonetheless. Before Lena could get a word of her own in, Kara continued.

“No one here on Earth has ever made me feel that way. I mean, Earth feels like home now, but I feel like I could go to any planet with you and I would still feel like I’m where I’m meant to be.” The words left Kara’s lips matter of factly. It was all a sudden revelation, but at the same time to Kara it just _made sense._ Home wasn’t a place anymore, it was a person.

Lena reached out to cup Kara’s cheek and caressed it with her thumb. “Come’re,” she whispered, Lena’s hand moving to the back of Kara’s head so she could pull her in towards her. Kara met her halfway and Lena pressed a loving kiss to her lips, afterwards mumbling against them, “I love you, too.”


	2. “Is that my shirt?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a compilation of Supercorp drabbles/oneshots from random lists of dialogue prompts. (The more you prompt me, the more there will be to come) Feel free to send me your own requests at loud-and-fearless.tumblr.com :) Happy Supercorp reading <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 44. “Is that my shirt?”

“Taking a break from one of your pajama sets, are you?”

Kara’s eyes widened and she froze mid-step. Lena had caught her red handed, not that she’d been trying to hide it. “Just a temporary one,” she insisted, running a hand through her wet hair.

“Oh.” Lena’s eyes narrowed playfully. “And is that my shirt you’re wearing now?” Even though Lena already knew the answer to that question, she couldn’t resist asking it. It was amusing to catch Kara off guard like this. Lena loved knowing that even after four months of dating she still held so much power when it came to rousing the blonde into a state of fluster.

Kara bit down on her lower lip, averting her eyes and bringing her hands up to play with the hem of her t-shirt. Of  _Lena’s_  t-shirt. It was oversized and burgundy in color and smelled just like Lena. It was also one from the small handful of clothing items Lena owned that wasn’t designer brand, but that was one of the many reasons why Kara loved it so much. It was the kind of shirt Lena threw on after a hot shower following a long day of work, before settling into the couch for the remainder of the night where they’d share takeout and watch a movie. It was one of  _the_  shirts only Kara had ever had the privilege of seeing Lena in. And,  _yes_ , when Lena hadn’t been paying attention, she’d slipped it into her bag and stolen it.

“Look…” Kara began her explanation with a sheepish look on her face. She didn’t want to admit that she was the kind of girlfriend who went around stealing her significant others clothes, but she undeniably was. Lena folded her hands in her lap and listened with a hint of mirth.

“Wearing it makes me feel closer to you when we’re not physically together. So, I stole it from… you… the morning after that..  _one_  night. A few weeks ago.” Kara’s cheeks turned pink at this admittance, at the look that had come to Lena’s face as a result of it. Lena  _definitely_  knew which night her girlfriend was referring to, the memory of it bringing a look of contented delight to her face.

Lena had been wearing the burgundy t-shirt that night, though, Kara had taken it off of her seconds after she’d put it on post-shower. It had then lived on Lena’s bedroom floor for the remainder of the evening while the two of them made love throughout the duration of it, only stopping when the sun finally rose the next morning and Lena proclaimed she should probably get back  _in_ the shower and start getting ready for work. It was a night Kara would never forget, and she never wanted to, hence she’d stolen the shirt.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s kinda weird but—”

“It’s not weird.” Lena said, cutting her off. “And, darling, please don’t apologize.” Kara was always apologizing for things she didn’t actually have to be sorry for.

The brunette rose from where she was currently seated then, across from her on Kara’s couch, and walked towards her girlfriend. Kara tilted her head to the side, her stance becoming more relaxed the closer Lena came. Once she’d reached her, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, eyes traveling from her bare legs up to her face. She was a fan of this new PJ look; not only did it expose more of Kara’s skin due to the lack of pants she wore with it, but it also made Kara look and feel even more like hers.

“I love the way you look in my shirt,” Lena insisted, pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “But since I’m here right now, do you really  _need_  to be wearing it?”

Kara leaned into Lena’s embrace, a smirk forming on her lips. “No, I guess not.” Turning her head, Kara met Lena’s lips with her own.

“Good.” Lena said, and this time, it was her hands that dipped at Kara’s sides in search of the t-shirt’s hem.


	3. “You don’t seem like yourself tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 20. "You don't seem like yourself tonight." 
> 
> I bet this didn’t quite go exactly where you had in mind xD

If waking up on the wrong side of the bed was something a person could actually do, Lena was 110% sure that’s what Kara had done this morning.

All day, her usually sweet-natured wife had been acting like a… well, for lack of better wording, a raging bitch, and Lena couldn’t quite piece together why.

It had been a rough past couple of weeks, to say the least. They’d lost in their first attempt at trying for a baby; Lena had miscarried, winding up in the hospital. The news had devastated Kara, and Lena for that matter, so it made sense for them to still be coping with the situation less than two weeks later. But… Lena had seen Kara through some of her lowest points, and this version of Kara who stood in front of her did not resemble a woman encompassed in grief. She was entranced with fire and fury.

And for Lena, all she could feel was fear; Fear that this unbearable tragedy was the one that would finally break her unbreakable girl of steel.

“I was thinking we could do pizza tonight, if that’s okay with you?” Lena’s words broke the icy silence that’d filled the air. Kara’d been a woman of few words since she’d gotten home from work.

“Whatever.” Kara answered, not bothering to look up from her laptop, her fingers punching away at the keyboard, the sound of it loud enough to drive even a person of normal hearing senses insane.

Lena’s pursed her lips, her eyebrows furrowed. ‘ _Whatever_?’To  _pizza_? Those two words didn’t ordinarily belong together in Kara’s world. She exited the kitchen area to join Kara at the dining room table, stretching her arms out across it as she took the seat next to her wife. Her finger tips found the backs of Kara’s hands, which the blonde retreated a second later. Lena’s hands fell to the keyboard below as Kara slammed the lid of her laptop shut, pinching pale fingers in the process.

“ _Kara._ ” The hurt in Lena’s voice reflected emotional rather than physical pain, though what Kara had done hand’t felt great. She pulled her hands under the table and into her lap, alternating rubbing the palms of her hands against her knuckles. “Kara, love, will you please talk to me? You don’t seem like yourself tonight.”

Kara set her jaw at the words. There was a spark of red in her eyes.

Lena sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest with a sigh. She searched Kara’s face for answers, hoping that maybe if she looked at it long enough she’d find some sort of reasoning and her wife’s sudden change in demeanor would make sense.

The clue was small and took place in the form of a thin, veiny line across her temple. The same formed on her cheeks and forehead simultaneously. They glowed red, remaining for only a couple of seconds before fading. Between that and the gleam of red in Kara’s eyes, Lena didn’t have to do much further questioning at all in order to put two and two together.

The last time Kara had been on red kryptonite — while they were still dating and her secret identity had yet to be revealed, nonetheless — it had nearly ruined their relationship. This time around, Lena knew what was going on. It didn’t make the situation suck any less, but at least she was aware of what was happening and the fact that Kara couldn’t control it.

“You’re weak.” Kara said, pulling Lena from her thoughts.

Lena frowned, asking, “What?”

“But me? I’m  _invincible_.”

“But you’re  _not_ invincible, Kara.” Lena said. Supergirl might be physically indestructible, but she wasn’t invincible. The way the red kryptonite was altering her mind; this moment was living proof of that.  

“Excuse me?” Kara pushed the table forward as she spoke so she could stand without having to move her chair. Lena didn’t flinch at the movement, but instead rather visibly withdrew from Kara even more, her back flush against the back of her seat. “Wanna talk about someone who’s  _not invincible_? Then let’s talk about you, Lena.”

Lena averted her eyes and wet her lips, silently bracing herself for whatever emotional impact she was about to endure.

“Look at me.” Kara’s voice was demanding. With reluctance, Lena did, and was met with the sight of her wife’s body trapped in a stranger’s frame of mind glowering over her.

“Yes?”

“You’re as vulnerable as they come. You get sick, run down. You’re susceptible to disorders and disease. You can’t even do what most women can: you failed at carrying a child to term. Y _ou’re the reason our baby’s dead._ ” Kara leaned in towards Lena, spitting out the words like a slap in the face. Tears burned in Lena’s eyes. Kara let out a sardonic laugh.

“And now you’re about to cry.” Kara said, straightening. She turned to walk away, muttering a single repeated word. “Weak.”

Lena blinked a few times, quickly wiping away the tears from her cheeks while Kara had her back turned. Her heart may have dropped somewhere below her stomach, she may have felt like she was going to be sick, but this mentally-demonized version of Kara was wrong. Lena wasn’t weak; she was strong. And this sociopath hiding out in her wife’s body wasn’t someone she was going to continue putting up with.

Standing, Lena marched over to the front door and yanked it open. “Get out of this apartment.” It wasn’t a request, it wasn’t a question, it was a demand. Lena’s eyes bore into Kara as the other woman spun back around, but her gaze remained hollow. “You can come home when the Kara I married returns.”

Kara tilted her head to the side. “Aw, it’s so cute that you think the old Kara is coming back.” She hardened then, eyes darkening. “This is the real Kara.”

“I’ll see myself out.” Kara added. Leaving Lena with a lasting derisive glance, Kara took off and out of their living room window.


	4. “I wouldn’t wanna fight you. You’re pretty feisty.” + “Is it weird that was a total turn on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A combo of prompts 35 & 36:  
> 35\. “I wouldn’t wanna fight you. You’re pretty feisty.”  
> 36\. “Is it weird that was a total turn on?”
> 
> I changed the tenses of the sentences a lil bit.

“Liv, I know you’re still reveling in your new found Super-indestructibility, but please be careful.”

Her daughter was invincible, but that didn’t shed Lena of her natural, motherly instinct to worry with every move she made.

Livi held a glass of red wine in her hand, her bare feet firmly planted on the cushions of their living room couch. The room was almost spinning, and she had to narrow her eyes in order to get a clear view of her mother. “I’m always careful.” She stated with a grin.

“What are we being careful about?” Kara asked, making an entrance through their front door. She turned to lock it behind her, spinning around to face her girls right in time to find the younger of the two lunging from the couch to their brand new coffee table. Her eyes widened when the glass top shattered underneath Livi’s feet on impact as they came in contact with it.

“Liviana Alexis!” The exclamation escaped the Kryptonian’s lips at a volume that was louder than usual, though any further words died on Kara’s lips as she attempted to process the incredulous sight. There was now a splattering of cranberry-colored liquid staining their carpet in addition to assorted pieces of broken glass. Her _sixteen-year-old_ daughter was holding a nearly empty wine glass, as was her wife who was lounging horizontally on the couch. The laughter coming from both of their mouths was the last thing Kara registered.

In a millisecond Kara had dropped her purse and keys on the dining room table and closed the distance between herself and Livi and Lena. Glass crunched under her boots when she stepped forward to steady Livi by her shoulders as she started to sway. “Are you…” Kara began to say, though she couldn’t believe the question she was about to have to ask. She blinked her eyes hard as if to gain some further clarity of the situation. “Are you drunk?”

“Uh oh,” the brunette on the couch muttered under her breath, though her comment didn’t get past Kara. When the blonde turned to look at her, Lena had ducked her chin to her chest and averted her gaze, only lifting her head to toss back the last bit of wine from her own glass.

“Your eyes look like they are going to bulge out of your head.” Livi commented. “You should blink again; it’s just wine. I promise you’ve seen it before.”

“Are you _both_ drunk?”

Livi shrugged Kara’s hands from her shoulders, determined to stand on her own. “No,” she lied. Kara plucked the glass from Livi’s grasp and waived her other one aimlessly as she went to set it down on the coffee table that was crumbled underneath them and no longer functioning.

“Darling, I’m always —” Kara extended that same arm and a pointed finger at Lena, silencing her.

“Oh, I’ll get to you in a moment, _darling.”_

Lena raised an eyebrow, eyes falling to the finger in front of her face. Without giving it much thought, she leaned over and took her wife’s index finger between her teeth. The look of incredulity on Kara’s face grew as she immediately retracted her hand, scolding, “ _Lena.”_ Now was not the time or the place for that kind of behavior, nor was it appropriate in front of their daughter.

Lena grinned and her eyes darkened. “Superwife’s angry. Is it weird that’s a total turn on?”

Livi made a dramatic gagging noise at that and turned towards the hallway, levitating in the air in an effort to keep from tracking any of the glass with her exit. “Aaaand that’s my cue. You two are going to make me vomit,” the little Luthor said. With an inclination of her shoulders Livi flew in the direction of her bedroom. A curse left her lips as she misjudged the curve of the corner and collided with it, a crack forming in the wall as a result. “Fuck.” Livi ran a hand through her disheveled hair, pushing it out of her face. A sudden strong hand wrapped around her opposite wrist then, tugging her back down onto the ground. Livi’s head lulled to the side as she both stumbled and then regained her footing all in the same moment.

“Hey! _Look at me._ ” Kara’s tone was sharp and serious now. Livi lifted her head to look at her, but she couldn’t help but grin. First the table and now the wall? Her track record of drinking and destroying was quickly growing. “First of all, _swear jar._ Second, lose the smile, this isn’t funny. What you just did? Flying while _inebriated_? That’s dangerous. _Very_ _dangerous._ You—”

“Yikes, mom… No one actually uses the word ‘inebriated’ in real life.” Livi retorted. “Except old people.”

Kara inhaled deeply, her nostrils flaring. “You are to _never_ use _any_ of your powers while under the influence of anything. Ever. Under any circumstance. Understood?”

Livi sighed at Kara’s lack of a sense of humor and fought back the urge to roll her eyes. “Yes, mama bear.”

“Thank you.” Kara crossed her arms in front of her chest and nodded her head sideways, towards the hallway. “Now _walk_ to your room, please.”

With a begrudging swivel of her body, Livi did as she was told. Kara watched her sixteen-year-old’s retreating figure, her eyebrows knitting together with concern. Drinking underage was one thing, but as far as Kara was concerned that part was on Lena. The idea of Livi using trying to use her superpowers while drunk was something else entirely; something that terrified Kara for several reasons.

“Damn, I wouldn’t want to fight you.” Lena’s voice pulled Kara from her thoughts. Her face was still lined with confusion when she looked at her.

“What?”

Lena stood from the couch and wavered, adding, “You’re pretty feisty, you know.”

It was Kara’s turn to sigh this time as she made her way back over to Lena, walking through the shards of glass again to keep from Lena doing exactly that herself. Unlike herself and Livi, she wasn’t indestructible.

Lena removed her wife’s glasses from her face and tossed them onto the cushions. She leaned in to press a kiss to the crease between her brows in an attempt to soften it, but missed and got her left eye instead. Kara closed the one momentarily and let the brunette’s name escape with her breath. “Lena,” she started, pulling back so she could look at her.

“Why…” Kara shook her head with disbelief, finding herself unable to formulate any other words. She was still struggling to fully comprehend the events she’d just come home to. Kara wanted to question Lena’s actions, her decision making and thought process — or lack thereof, rather. There was no universe in which any of this was okay in Kara’s eyes, but she was distracted from those musings by the feeling of avid lips at her neck and hands gripping her hips. “ _Lena._ ” She said again, this time with urgency.

“Shh,” Lena whispered, lifting her head and capturing Kara’s lips with her own. “Why don’t you let me help you release some of that tension you’re feeling, hm?” She could practically feel it radiating from her.

Kara’s resolve evaporated under Lena’s breath, under her words, and under her touch. Somehow, the three combined managed to make her feel weaker than she did while infected with kryptonite. “I—I’m upset with you.” She managed to say, bringing a hand up to grasp at Lena’s forearm.

“How upset?” Lena broke the kiss to lock eyes with her. “Show me.” Kara’s breath hitched at the small loss of contact and the undertone of Lena’s voice. She chewed on her lower lip, slowly shaking her head as a soft groan escaped her lips. In one swift movement she had lifted Lena was carrying her in her arms towards their bedroom with her legs wrapped around her waist, hands gripping the undersides of her thighs with ease.

“This conversation’s not over.” Kara said, using a foot to close the door behind them.


	5. "Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30. "Sorry."
> 
> I couldn't help but go Christmassy!

The struggle was written all over her face. Lena Luthor was a genius-level intellect with expertise in biology and engineering, to name a few of her talents, yet she’d spent the past fifteen minutes fighting with and failing to untangle a strand of red, green, and frosted white Christmas lights from sixteen feet of garland.

“Hey, love…” Kara was on the opposite end of her studio, occupying all of her available kitchen counter space with racks of cooling gingerbread cookies and bowls of assorted colors of frosting, but she was reaching the point where she needed a taste tester.

Caught up in her own world of non-cheerful dismay, Lena huffed a frustrated sigh, dropping the mess of garland and cord and lights down on the couch. “Sorry,” she said automatically, her hands landing on her hips.

“For what?” Kara spun around to face the brunette, perplexed until she noted the still tangled mess Lena had surrendered to the cushions. The expression on Kara’s face softened then, her head tilting to the side as she looked at her girlfriend with honest endearment. She loved the sight of Lena Luthor standing in the middle of her studio apartment that was half-decorated for Christmas, the smell of fresh baked Christmas cookies filling the space around them, even if said Luthor _did_ look a little bit defeated.

“I’m not…” Lena sighed, motioning to the decorations she’d given up on. “I don’t know how to be festive, I’ve never decorated for Christmas before.” The dejected expression on her face was genuine as she made eye contact with Kara. “I can’t even get these lights and… strip of… Christmas tree untangled from one another.” She admitted.

 _Strip of Christmas tree._ Kara had to bite her lips together to prevent a small laugh from escaping them. _Rao,_ Lena was the most adorable human being she’d ever known. The blonde crossed the room and walked towards Lena until she was standing in front of her. She took the other woman’s hands in her own, intertwining their fingers. “You have nothing to apologize for.” Kara insisted, pressing a lingering kiss to Lena’s cheek. Her face held the same expression as before when she pulled back to continue looking at her, nothing but love for the other woman filling Kara’s eyes. “That’s what I’m here for, to teach you. And…if you stick around, I promise you’ll become an expert decorator, too.”

Kara winked and Lena couldn’t help but crack a smile. With confidence, she responded, “Oh, I’m not planning on going anywhere.”

A grin had taken over Kara’s features completely at this point, and as always it was contagious. Lena was leaning in then, about to capture her girlfriend’s lips with her own when Kara suddenly jerked away, pressing her index finger to Lena’s mouth in place of her own. “Hold that kiss.”

Lena’s brow crinkled with uncertainty and she opened her mouth to question her girlfriend’s actions, but Kara had already made it back into the kitchen area and was sifting through one of the reusable bags she’d taken with her shopping earlier that day before the brunette could utter any sort of inquiry.

“What are you looking for?” Lena asked, lifting her chin as if that would help her to see what she very obviously couldn’t. She’d barely gotten the words out by the time Kara had resumed her stance in front of her.

“This,” Kara said, pulling a small bundle of greenery out from behind her back and holding it above their heads. It was tied together at the stem in a perfect bow with a small, glittery, red ribbon. A few matching red berries were attached to and scattered throughout the branches.

Lena looked up and raised her eyebrows. “Mistletoe?” The question was rhetorical, it was obvious what it was, though Kara nodded enthusiastically.

“Uh huh!”

Lena’s grin matched the size of Kara’s now, green eyes making contact with blue. “You’re a dork,” she told her.

_And sweet. And thoughtful. And romantic._

_And everything Lena never knew she’d always wanted._

“But I’m _your_ dork.” Kara pointed out, silencing Lena of any comeback she may have had by pressing her lips against hers.

And forever Lena’s dork she would be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt requests of all kinds are currently open, so send me them if you've got 'em!  
> www.loud-and-fearless.tumblr.com


	6. "It's ok to cry you know."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's just Kara and Livi. Sorry if that disappoints anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> “It’s ok to cry, you know.”
> 
> “… I didn’t even know her. I don’t understand why I’m mourning so much.”
> 
> “You saw her die. You thought you could save her and she died. You are allowed to mourn.”

Sometimes, hope was hard to have as a hero. Kara knew that better than anyone. It hurt to witness her daughter learning this, and it hurt even more that there was nothing she could do about it.

“It’s ok to cry, you know.” Kara’s words broke the lingering silence between them. Livi inhaled deeply and lifted her head from where it was buried in between her hands. Her elbows remained resting on the tops of her thighs as she turned her chin to look at the fellow Kryptonian.

“…I didn’t even know her. I don’t understand why I’m mourning so much.” Livi said. By now, she’d changed out of her blood-stained clothing, having tossed her flannel and black skinny jeans in the trash the second Alex had given her clothing from the DEO to wear in their place. But the invisible weight that was attached to her heart was lingering, dragging her down. She wasn’t a crier, so that wouldn’t be happening, but she wanted to stop hurting. Pain always managed to hit Livi harder than joy.

Kara looked sympathetically at her sixteen-year-old, her head tilting to the side as she reached out to take one of Livi’s hands between her own. “You saw her die. You thought you could save her and she died.”

Livi turned her head sharply, breaking the eye contact they’d been sharing and pulling her hand away. The bluntness of Kara’s words stung, however true they may have been. Today she’d learned she was physically indestructible; she’d also learned that despite that, she couldn’t always save everyone.

“You are allowed to mourn,” Kara added, but Livi shook her head, not having it. When it came to coping mechanisms, she was 100% Luthor. Livi didn’t wear her heart on her sleeve; she didn’t _like_ to. She compartmentalized just like her other mother did, a bad habit Kara was consistently working to break both her Luthor girls of. 

“Please don’t.” Livi interjected. “I don’t need… whatever this is you’re trying to do right now.”

“Sweetheart, I’m not… Superheroes—”

“Wait — _superhero_? Don’t use that word. I am not the same as you. First of all, I didn’t know my body was even durable enough to deflect bullets two hours ago, and now you’re trying to put me on the same pedestal as Supergirl? I am not Super. Or a hero. I’m a Luthor.” Livi retorted, abruptly standing.

Kara’s eyes had doubled in size, unprepared for the sudden outburst despite it being characteristic of her daughter. When Livi stood and started to storm off, Kara followed right on her heels. “Livi, hold on. Where… We can’t leave yet. Alex—”

“Alex still has tests to run, right.” Livi had spun around so fast that not even Kara’s reflexes were fast enough to prevent herself from practically running into her. The older woman placed a comforting hand on the younger’s upper arm, which Livi was quick to shrug off. “She always has fucking tests to run.”

The expletive made Kara frown, and it was a bit of a strain to keep herself from uttering ‘swear jar’ in response. “Yes,” the blonde simply agreed instead.

Livi took a moment to study Kara’s expression before putting her foot down. “No.” she told her firmly. “Not today. After this morning I think I deserve the ability to override what you and mom say, and I don’t give consent. Besides, I think the fact that my skin repelled twelve bullets gives Alex all of the updated information on me that she needs.”


	7. "I don't do New Year's resolutions."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13:  “I don’t do New Year’s resolutions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a universe where all of Kara's friends know she’s Supergirl.

“What about you, Kara?”

They were all gathered around Kara’s living room table. It was a half an hour ’til midnight, the start of 2019. Brainy, Nia, J’onn, Lena, and Alex had already shared their resolutions, and now, it was Kara’s turn. 

The Kryptonian pressed her lips together and inhaled deeply with a slow shake of her head. “I don’t do New Year’s resolutions,” she said. 

Alex snorted out a laugh. “Since when?”

“Since now. Since this year,” Kara concluded, a close-lipped smile softening her features.

The room remained silent and heads tilted in confusion. Lena looked across at her friend and leaned in with curiosity. “Why this year? Why now?”

Bright blue eyes met similarly bright emerald green irises and Kara melted some, the way she always did when looking at her best friend. “Well, by definition, the word resolution means the action of solving a problem, so if I were to make a resolution, I would be insinuating that there’s a part of my life that’s problematic.” 

“Huh, she has a point,” Brainy though out loud, raising a pointed finger. His interruption earned a grin from the blonde. 

“So this year, I’m setting an intention instead. A New Year’s intention!” Kara perked up in her seat and punctuated her words with a clasp of her hands. 

The small wiggle of her upper body that came with it brought a smile to Lena’s face. She adored the way Kara was unable to conceal even the smallest ounce of her joy. Lena was convinced that she was the sun, radiating her light and transferring her warmth straight to the brunette with every smile. 

“On that note, I think I’d like to retract my resolution, then.” Brainy extended his arm higher into the air at this, while Alex rolled her eyes and Nia laughed.

“What’s your New Year’s intention, Kara?” J’onn asked, steering the conversation, but Kara hesitated.

Dropping her gaze, she fidgeted with her glasses, adjusting their position on the bridge of her nose. After a deep breath, she looked to J’onn, her serious expression working to mask internal butterflies. Finally, she answered, “For Kara Danvers to be as brave as Supergirl.” 

The D.E.O. Director offered a smile of reassurance back at her. 

“In her personal life,” Kara added. Alex’s eyes widened, her body turning to slowly face her younger sister. But Kara continued on, her thoughts accompanied by a few nods of her head. “I think I’ve got my professional life pretty well figured out.” It was the other half of her life that needed work.

In her personal life, there were things that needed attention. Many things. Though, there was one in particular she intended to focus on, and that one thing would require her to be brave. To be bold. Kara couldn’t push her feelings aside any longer. She refused to start a new year off with a lie, and continue pretending she didn’t want more than friendship.

Next year, in 2019, she intended to do something about the way her heart felt like it was constantly going to burst; to act on her love for the woman sitting across from her.

And at this point, there were exactly twenty-seven minutes sitting between the current moment and her intention to kiss Lena Luthor.


	8. “I told you not to get me anything.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I told you not to get me anything.” - Christmas Dialogue Prompt List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's not Christmas anymore... sorry, I got a little behind!

“You  _have_  to try one of these, they’re  _so_ good,” Kara told her girlfriend, holding out a frosted gingerbread man cookie. “I’ve had six.” 

“Only six? I think you should save some for the party tonight,” Lena teased, leaning in to take a bite. Simultaneously, Kara did the same. 

“Well, technically this is my seventh now. And I baked four dozen, so there will be _plenty_ for the party.”

Lena shook her head and laughed, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth while she finished chewing. Her girlfriend was right, the cookies were delicious, not that she was surprised. Kara might have not been the best cook, but she sure excelled when it came to baking. 

“You should finish this one though, so that way I’ll only be at six and a half,” Kara concluded, placing the half-eaten gingerbread man in the palm of the brunette’s hand.

The blonde settled into the couch then, turning so that she was facing Lena and could drape her legs across her lap when an epiphany sparked within her. “Oh my goodness, how did I forget?!” On that note, Kara swung her legs back around and hopped up from the couch, heading in the direction of her Christmas tree. She returned moments later with a bright red and green, glittery package and plopped back down next to Lena, this time crossing her legs in front of her. “I totally meant to give this to you earlier this morning, but completely forgot. I’m so sorry,” she admitted. 

They’d been preoccupied with other things all morning, like each other, and then after that Kara’s headspace had been consumed with cooking, cleaning, and baking, and other sorts of preparatory tasks. 

“Kara…” Lena’s tone was ambivalent as she accepted the package and turned it over in her hands. “I told you not to get me anything.”

“And I told you I couldn’t make any promises,” Kara replied, her posture straightening while excitement bubbled within her. “Open it, open it!”

The C.E.O. sighed, unable to contain the small expression that tugged upwards at the corners of her mouth. Of course Kara hadn’t listened to her; Lena hadn’t exactly gone with her own ‘no presents this year’ idea either. 

Lena undid the gold bow atop the present and removed the wrapping paper by carefully peeling off the pieces of tape that secured each end together. Meanwhile, Kara rolled her eyes with amusement. In her opinion, ripping through the paper like a five-year-old was one of the best parts, though she couldn’t say she’d been surprised the day she’d learned her girlfriend was the kind of person who neatly _folded_ used wrapping paper prior to recycling it.

Kara held her breath as Lena lifted the lid off of the box, her eyes fixed on Lena while the brunette’s fell to the contents inside. Enclosed were 365 letters in individually sealed envelopes addressed to Lena, written in Kara’s curly script. Each envelop had the words ‘open when’ written on the outside, and under those two words different scenarios were listed. There were letters for everything, the topics ranging from ‘open when you miss holding my hand’ and ‘open when you feel naughty’ to ‘open when you don’t feel respected by your employees.’ Kara had thought of and written a letter for everything. 

With shaky hands Lena flipped through the stack, scanning the prompts at random. Her forehead creased in that way it did when she was trying to keep her emotions in, but the Kryptonian saw right through her faltering facade. “Kara…” Lena said again, her voice filled with nothing but endearment this time around.

“Merry Christmas,” Kara told her, leaning in to press a kiss to the side of her face. Lena turned her head to meet her girlfriend’s lips with her own, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, the pad of her thumb stroking across it. 

“Thank you.” Lena parted their lips just enough to whisper the sincere words against Kara’s, who was quick to catch Lena’s again for another long kiss. This time, the brunette only pulled away when she needed a moment to catch her breath. 

“Merry Christmas to you too, my love.But you don’t get your present until tonight.”


	9. Just this once, the Universe responds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Just this once, the Universe Responds.

“What do you mean you’re overbooked?” Lena couldn’t believe the words she was hearing, and quite frankly, Kara couldn’t either. How on Earth had the Grand Metropolis hotel double booked the suite reserved for the C.E.O of L-Corp and owner of CatCo?

“We are so, so deeply sorry Ms. Luthor—” The woman behind the counter was typing furiously, as if jabbing her fingertips against the keyboard at a higher than average speed would magically create a vacancy. Kara’s eyes flickered upwards at the stressed woman standing across from her friend, the rest of her spiel becoming background noise as her focus shifted to land on her best friend.

“She can stay in my room,” Kara offered, Lena’s head snapping sideways.

“Oh, don’t be silly,” Lena said, her demeanor softening at the blonde; she was always soft for Kara Danvers. “The Vandenberg is just a few blocks away, I can—”

“Now that’s silly,” Kara interrupted, giving Lena a humorous look. “Stay with me. We can be roomies for the weekend.” A bright smile replaced her previous expression, her radiance emitting and latching onto Lena’s entire being like a Black Mercy would its victim. The brunette raised a brow, an intrigued grin curving upwards at her lips.

It had been nearly five and a half weeks since the duo last made plans to hang out, only to have them fall through when a last-minute quarterly L-Corp meeting was deemed imperative at seven o’clock on a wintery, Friday evening. Kara’d been craving a time alone with her best friend ever since their pizza and potstickers movie night had gotten cancelled, and making up for lost time seemed like the perfect resolution now, to multiple problematic situations at that. Even if they were visiting Metropolis for a three day conference on CatCo’s watch, maybe she’d get lucky and score a whole weekend of time with Lena, days and nights included.

“Roomies?” Lena repeated, the word lingering as it left her lips while she turned the thought over in her mind. Perhaps it would be nice; Why not?

Lena spoke those same two words out loud to her friend, a full smile taking over her features at Kara’s gleeful reaction. Spending a full 72 hours with literal sunshine was definitely going to be nice.

“Shall I add an additional name to the reservation?” The receptionist on Kara’s end questioned, to which the blonde nodded and provided Lena’s information. Meanwhile, the receptionist helping Lena breathed an inward sigh of relief and was quick to process any necessary refunds while continuing to apologize profusely. When all was complete and a room key for each was supplied, both women were happy to retreat to the elevator and make their way to their shared hotel room.

“Thank you, by the way,” Lena said with genuine sincerity once the metal doors had closed. Kara adjusted the rim of her glasses, turning to look at her friend. “Of course, what are friends for?”

This, I suppose, Lena thought. When it came to loyal friendships, she didn’t have a whole lot of experience to go off of. Kara was the greatest friend she’d ever had.

The Kryptonian linked arms with her best friend as the elevator arrived at the eleventh floor and the doors opened, and lead them around the corner and down the hall to room 1147. She swiped her key and turned the handle, releasing Lena in order to hold the door open while she entered. Almost immediately, the brunette’s eyes landed upon the single king-sized bed positioned in the middle of the room. Well, that, she hadn’t anticipated, and while the impromptu idea of sharing a bed with the woman she had more than ‘just friends’ feelings for caused a surge of nervous butterflies to surface within her belly, Lena also found herself okay with it.

Maybe, just this once, things were starting to work in her favor.

Maybe, just this once, the Universe would respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at loud-and-fearless.tumblr.com. Thanks so much for reading! Xx


	10. Shark Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara helps Lena alleviate her period cramps.

Kara remembered learning about it in middle school, and then come high school, having to pretend like she could relate. She remembered Alex being jealous, and trying to explain to her what it felt like. Shark Week was what her big sister had called it, the name itself eliciting feelings of uneasiness all on its own. “There will be blood.” Alex had told her, both literal and metaphorical.

The Kryptonian had prepared herself each month for Shark Week in the Danvers household, learning quickly that it wasn’t the week to mess with or pick fights with Alex. Instead, it was a week to learn to predict her sister’s erratic behavior, and be on the ready with bars of chocolate and quarts of ice cream. She’d learned to use her heat vision to heat up blankets without catching them on fire, and her super strength to crush tablets of ibuprofen, so that when taken they’d dissolve into Alex’s system faster. Safe to say, she was a pretty much a champ and the best person to have as a sister if you were a woman when that time of the month came around.

The same went for just over twelve years later, as a wife.

“Kara,” Lena’s voice was raspy and weak as she struggled for air in between heaves.

“I’m here, love.”

With gentle hands Kara gathered Lena’s hair at the base of her neck and pulled the scrunchie from her own to tie the dark brown strands into a loose ponytail. She smoothed a hand over the C.E.O.’s forehead, wiping away the tiny beads of sweat that had formed before pressing a kiss into her hair. “You’re okay, and I’m right here.”

The extremity of the symptoms Lena experienced each month was so much worse than anything Alex had ever seemed to endure while they were teenagers — something that terrified the blonde at first, even if it was a ‘natural part of life.’ Truth was, witnessing Lena broken down by anything was a rarity, and even now, even though it was expected, it still broke Kara’s heart to watch the love of her life suffer while there wasn’t a whole lot she could do to help.

“Here, drink some of this, please.” Kara reached for the glass of water she’d set on the counter and lifted it to Lena’s lips, aiding her in taking a few sips from it once she’d caught her breath.

“I _loathe_ being a woman right now,” Lena mumbled, swiping her mouth with the back of her hand, earning herself another kiss, this one pressed to the side of her forehead. “Thank God it’s Saturday.” Being stuck at L-Corp with cramps so excruciating they made her nauseous and lightheaded wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, unfortunately, and while somehow she always managed to power through regardless, not having any obligation to leave their penthouse apartment during the worst of them was always the favorable option.

Kara relinquished the glass back to the granite surface and slunk down behind Lena, one leg resting on either side of the other woman’s hips. “Mhm, you’re stuck with me all day,” she said, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s frame and gently leading her to rest back against her chest.

Lena’s body melded perfectly against her wife’s, her head rested on her shoulder and her chin tilted slightly upwards. Had her eyes been open, they could’ve made contact with Kara’s. “You could fix this, you know…”

“Oh?” Kara raised a questioning eyebrow, dipping her fingertips underneath the loose fabric of Lena’s shirt where they dancing lightly across the pale skin of her lower stomach.

In any other state Lena would have found such an action to be a bit of turn on, but presently, it lived on the line of just sweet and soothing. With content sigh, she further explained while gesturing to their surroundings with her hands. “Prevent all of this from occurring for, say, nine months or so…”

Kara’s fingers froze. “ _Oh._ ”

“ _Oh?”_ Lena’s tone echoed Kara’s stunned one, her eyelids opening and emerald green hues locking with ocean blue. Kara’s mouth was half agape, her own eyes wide as saucers.

“Oh.” She repeated, the word emitting as an exhale this time around. Her gaze fell to the spot where her fingers had stilled their movements. “Y-You.. You… want, um—”

“To have a baby with you,” Lena finished.

Kara continued to stare, unblinking. Stunned.

“Say something?” Lena prompted after a beat too long of uninterrupted silence.

The blonde licked her lips, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. “R-Really? You do?” Her fingertips moved from where they were on Lena’s stomach to grasp at the bottom hem of her shirt, filled with a sudden urge to grip or squeeze _something_.

“Yes,” Lena breathed, inhaling a long breath of her own — for different reasons — and drawing her knees in up towards her chest.

“Oh, babe, comere.” Kara released Lena’s shirt in favor of sliding her arm behind the backs of her knees, scooping her up from the ground. Exiting the bathroom into the master, she crossed the room and carefully deposited Lena onto the middle of their bed. “You can take two more of these now,” she said, offering two Advil Liqui-Gels in the palm of her hand from the bottle on the nightstand. Lena whimpered, taking the pills while Kara clicked on the heating pad that was positioned underneath her lower back while heating up a second for her stomach that didn’t quite reach the outlet with her heat vision.

Lena rolled over to face her wife, bringing a hand up to rest upon Kara’s upper arm. “Thank you,” she said, a look of genuine sincerity washing over her tired features.

“For what?” Kara’s eyebrows knitted together in the center of her forehead, the look alone absolutely melting Lena.

Lena smiled softly, lifting her index finger and brushing it over the crinkle her confusion resulted in. It was her turn to stare now.

“ _What?”_ Kara chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Lena’s knuckles. With a slow shake of her head, she finally answered.

“I love you so much.” Lena said.

“So much that you want to have a baby with me?” The look of confusion disappeared as Kara’s face transformed, her smile lighting up the entire room.

It filled Lena’s entire being up with warmth instantaneously. “Yes. Exactly that much, and more.”

Kara’s smile grew wider as she leaned in to kiss her, only faltering when her lips were met with the back of Lena’s fingers rather than her own. “As soon as I can stand long enough to brush my teeth without passing out, I promise you can kiss me.”

“But…” Kara whined.

“Darling, not after _that_ …”

Kara huffed an exaggerated sigh, then pouted. “Fine. For as long as I want?”

Lena smiled, promising, “For as long as you want.”

The corners of Kara’s lips turned upwards then, a dorky, close-lipped, smile overriding her adorable pout. Raising her chin so her lips met Lena’s forehead instead, Kara wrapped a loose arm around her waist and mumbled against her skin, “Forever it is, then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at loud-and-fearless.tumblr.com!
> 
> Love you forever for reading xox


	11. Discretionary Business Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A sleazy guy makes a pass at Lena which shakes her up but she tries to hide it from Kara when she gets home.

Kara had fallen asleep with an empty carton of ice cream in her lap, all four of her limbs sprawled across their living room couch. It was the exact sight Lena Luthor didn’t know how much she needed to witness tonight until she did, her rigid demeanor softening after entering their shared apartment. For a moment, she allowed herself to do nothing but gaze adoringly at the woman she got to call her own, belatedly locking the front door behind her, and eventually depositing her purse, keys, and jacket down onto the small entryway table. _God,_ she was lucky, and oh how she couldn’t wait to curl up beside her and fall asleep in her arms tonight.

Lena hadn't known what it’d felt like to be truly loved until she’d been loved by Kara. The way the blonde loved her with her entire being was something Lena could tangibly feel, even from miles away. This helped her get through impossible days at work where the light at the end of the tunnel seemed unreachable. It helped her to forget the lack of love she’d experienced throughout her formative years of life, for it seemed like Kara had loved her for all of time. Most importantly, Lena’d recently learned that Kara’s love carried the ability to make everything else in the world wash away. The good, the bad, the ugly… _especially_ the bad and the ugly. At times, Lena still struggled to comprehend why she deserved it, but luckily, Kara always and often presented little reminders.

The sleepy blonde stirred on the couch when Lena kicked off her heels with the softest bit of a clatter, her head rising from the armrest. Strands of wavy hair fell in front of her face, her eyes squinted. “Lena?” Kara frowned at the soggy carton in her lap, mewing an utterance of disappointment; she hadn’t meant to fall asleep.

“Hey.” Lena’s voice was quiet, but her smile was sincere. She crossed the room and stopped in front of the couch, placing a hand on Kara’s cheek while leaning in to press a light kiss to her lips, moving the carton to the coffee table with her other. “You don’t have to get up,” she added when Kara moved to stand, so instead the Kryptonian slumped back into the cushions, lazily tugging Lena with her.

“How’d it go?” Kara asked.

Lena let an arm wrap around Kara’s middle as she eased down onto the cushions next to her. “It was fine. It went well.”

Kara ducked her head in search of green eyes that were avoiding her own. “Just fine?”

Lena’s eyes were fixed on the hand Kara had placed on top of her forearm. Her thumb was brushing over the skin underneath it, back and forth, in a soothing manner. For someone who held so much strength and so much power, Kara’s touch was always so delicate. She didn’t use her abilities to take advantage.

“Lena, love…” Kara prompted. Lena blinked her eyes hard and blew out a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry, I’m just exhausted.” The brunette forced a tight smile as her eyes lifted to gaze into her girlfriend’s. There was something unreadable behind them that caused Kara to frown. “I should shower and get ready for bed.”

Kara stood when Lena did and reached for her hand. “Babe, wait.” She intertwined their fingers, noting the way Lena’s eyes averted from hers again when she side-stepped her. Something was definitely off. “What’s wrong?”

“Kara…” The word sounded exhausted leaving her lips, and to avoid breaking right then and there she reluctantly looked away. The side of her that felt hurt, disgusted, and embarrassed wanted to curl into Kara, to bury her head in her favorite spot against her girlfriend’s neck until she no longer felt like such an ashamed idiot. Meanwhile, the other half of her wanted to keep walking, to keep what happened over what was supposed to be dinner while closing a deal to herself.

Shoving everything into a tiny, imaginary box, Lena went with the latter.

Kara didn’t need to know how Bennett Whitney had opted to take the seat next to her at the table rather than across, so that he could lean in uncomfortably close while whispering occasional innuendos. She didn’t need to hear about him taking things even further when she recoiled, sliding a hand up her thigh, his fingertips slipping past the bottom hem of her dress.

Bennett Whitney hadn’t been interested in signing any deal. He’d only been interested in his desire to sleep with her.

Swallowing the lump that had risen in her throat, Lena shook her head. “It’s nothing,” she insisted, letting her fingers slip from Kara’s.

The other woman’s attention was immediately drawn to the loss of contact between their hands. “It’s obviously not nothing…” Kara’s tone wasn’t accusatory, just sad. “Did something happen? Did the deal stall or not go through?” Rolling her lips in, she looked back up at Lena.

“Kara, I can handle myself—”

“I know that,” Kara stated, her tone then serious, and a bit defensive. “That’s not what I asked.”

Lena exhaled heavily, her eyes burning with tears as they bore into Kara’s. Silence filled the room, until, “The deal didn’t go through. That’s not—” Lena sighed again, pausing for a moment to regain composure. “Turns out the deal wasn’t what he was interested in.” Her voice wavered as she spoke. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Initially it took a moment, but once it registered, Kara’s hands immediately formed fists. Her shoulders rolled back as her posture straightened — a stance Lena was quite familiar with, though it was usually accompanied by a cape of red and a suit of blue, not polka dot pajama pants and an off the shoulder sleep shirt. “Did he hurt you?” Kara’s eyes searched Lena’s frame frantically, looking for any signs of physical harm.

“No,” Lena said, her voice a low whisper. Not physically, at least.

“I could kill him.” The rage building inside of Kara was palpable.

Lena reached out for both of her girlfriend’s arms, running her hands down her forearms, ultimately closing them over Kara’s now shaking fists. “I’m okay, Kara.”

“But you’re crying.”

Lena sniffled, the stray tears that had fallen when she’d blinked having gone unnoticed til they were pointed out.

“Can I hold you?” Kara asked after a few moments, her voice cracking with emotion.

A close-lipped smile graced Lena’s features, her head tilting to the side. “Always.”

Kara lunged forward then, her arms embracing her girlfriend’s shoulders the moment ‘always’ left her lips. Lena reciprocated the hug, rubbing a hand up and then down the Kryptonian’s back.

After pressing a kiss against raven colored hair, Kara let her lips linger and mumbled, “Hope you’re comfortable, cause I’m not letting go anytime soon.”

Smiling against Kara’s skin where her face had found her neck, Lena replied, “Fine by me. I could stay right here forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I recently created a new side blog solely for fanfiction, so if you'd like to send me a prompt request, you can find my new blog here: https://real-lifekaradanvers.tumblr.com/
> 
> Xox


End file.
